Control
by Kalajlb
Summary: Emily was always good with weird, but what was too weird? Meeting him was the best and worst thing that had ever happened her but she couldn't bring herself to regret the decisions she had made. Because would she truly be living if she spent her time regretting and doubting. No, she knew she had chosen the best for her, but for the people around her? Maybe not.


**Chapter 1**

The sky was dark, a murky black dotted with tiny stars. Grey thick clouds were splattered haphazardly, one half masking the full moon that was poking its head from behind like a small child playing hide-and-seek. Despite its coverage the beams managed to make its way down, entering the small gap between the thick purple curtains that were swaying softly in the breeze that was coming from a small gap in the window. The light that had entered the room snaked its way to the hardwood floor, hitting a young girls cheek and illuminating half of her body. Papers were scattered all around her with charcoal drawings imprinted on them. The soft sounds of the violin and piano echoed softly around the room.

Reaching her hand forwards the young girl seemed to snatch up a few of the pieces of paper, glancing at them for maybe a second before chucking them to the side. She continued on with her search before she placed two drawings to the side, piling the rest together and putting them into a leather folder. Standing, she grabbed the two on the floor, placing them on the bedside table before putting her folder away. Reaching over her finger hesitated over the button before she quickly pressed it, bringing the music to a stop.

Slipping into bed she turned the the two pieces of white paper face down. Turning, it was time for bed.

Yawning, her arms raised upwards as she stretched, before bringing them down to rub her eyes. The room was dark, but a small part of light was shining through the curtains. Letting out another yawn she sat up, resting her back against the headboard. Turning her face she paused. One of her sketches was gone. Suddenly a smile graced her plump lips. Jumping from the bed, she quickly grabbed some fresh clothes before jumping in the shower. Once clean and ready for the day the girl skipped down the stairs, picking up the cat as she made her her way into the kitchen. After a quick check and seeing her mom hadn't fed the cat yet, she quickly did the job herself before pouring herself some orange juice and grabbing an apple.

Sitting on the couch as she munched on her red apple she listened to the slight thumping from above, a sign of her mom and dad getting ready too. Downing her juice she chucked the rest of her fruit away, grabbing her car keys and kissing the cat before slipping out the front door. The sky was still grey, a light fog covering the ground. Shivering slightly she wrapped her arms around her chest as she walked to her car. She could hear the crunch under her feet, a clear sign of frost coating the ground. Inside of the car was warm, well it could be warmer but it was better than being outside.

The journey to school was short, maybe a twelve minute drive. Clearly she had arrived early, spotting maybe three or four cars in the parking lot. Grabbing her bag, making sure she had everything, she stepped outside watching as her breath appeared before her. Slinging the strap over her shoulder, across her body, the girl made her way towards the small building that was the school. Hiding away in the library, the bell for first period was a welcoming sound. Whispers were flowing around the school like a disease. Blocking it out for now she entered her first class, Calculus, and made a beeline for her seat.

It wasn't long before the sound of someone sitting down to her left hit her ears. Raising her head she gave a small smile when she met his gaze. His eyes had always intrigued her. They certainly weren't a common colour, she could count on one hand how many people she had met with those strange gold coloured eyes. Well she could count it before she had first seen him and his family, though he was the only one she really spoke to. Though that was interesting in itself. Before she had moved here, two months ago, apparently he and his family never spoke to anyone but themselves. They seemed to simply stay away from others. The boy sat to her left seemed to avoid her for the first couple of days after she had started the school. And then one day, out of the blue, he started speaking to her, much to the annoyance of a lot of girls at the school.

"Good morning." he greeted, his voice deep and inviting.

"Morning." Shoving her bag under her feet she turned to face the guy with gold eyes. "So, did you hear the gossip?"

"Which one?" he asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. "There is a lot of gossip that flies around this school."

"Yes, and usually surrounding your family." He simply rolled his eyes. Well, it wasn't like they did anything to start the rumours. The only thing they did was disappear on days where the sun makes an appearance. Hiking, things like that apparently - even their mother and father. "No, there's a new girl starting next week." He didn't respond. "So, are you going to stop speaking to me when she does?" His shocked eyes snapped to hers.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Oh you know, the first person you really talk to here was me, the new girl. There's a new girl starting and-"

"Emily, let me stop you there." he interrupted, holding up his hand. Her mouth snapped shut. "I can tell you this now, with one hundred percent certainty that the new girl will not replace you. She couldn't." The teacher spoke up then, allowing her to sort her thoughts out. Shaking her head she grabbed her pen, spending the lesson taking notes and trying to make sense of the subject. Grabbing her things when the bell went Emily slowly walked out of the room, him walking beside her. His cold hand pressed lightly onto her back, so light it was as if he hadn't touched her, causing her body tense. It wasn't a bad thing, she was used to the temperature of his body. It was the shocks the seemed to still buzz through her body whenever he touched her. Sometimes it was like that if they stood too close. Emily could literally feel his presence before he was there. It was a strange thing to experience but she found she didn't hate it.

"I'll see you at lunch." His voice snapped and slithered through her thoughts.

"Okay, see you at lunch Jasper." He gave her a small smile before turning and leaving, him easily spotted though the crowd due to his height. Sighing she turned the opposite way towards Biology. Lunch came quickly. Making her way out of class, she met up with her friend Angela before they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"If I have to listen to Jessica talk about the new girl, Bella, one more time I swear..." Shaking her head in annoyance, listening to Angela laugh beside her, she yanked her bag further onto her shoulder. "I don't even know why I sit with her at lunch, I don't like her."

"Oh come on Emily, you know Jessica isn't all bad." Angela said, always the voice of reason.

"No I guess you're right. She can be decent, when she stops gossiping." Emily replied. "It's a shame she never stops isn't it?" Rolling her eyes Angela linked her arm through Emily's, putting the balance off since she was much taller, pulling her towards the cafeteria. Standing in the line was a chore, Emily thought as she glanced around the room. She didn't like waiting for her food when she was hungry and her legs were starting to hurt. Jumping when someone tapped her shoulder she quickly spun around, only to smile when she saw Jasper smiling down at her. She pulled him into a quick hug, ignoring as his body tensed, before they continued in line talking to one another quietly.

"One day, you will sit with me at lunch." Emily pouted causing him to laugh. He didn't have a loud boisterous laugh like most boys his age. His was reserved, deep and enchanting.

"How about tomorrow?" he said, causing her to smile and nod. "Just let's not make a habit of it. I don't know how my family will take it. Since you know, we only really have-" Emily waved her hand to cut him off, telling him not to worry. "I'll see you last period?" Nodding her head they both went their separate ways, Emily cursing when she saw the only remaining seat at her table was next to Angela and... Jessica.

The moment she sat down she was bombarded by Jess. The small girl was still not over the fact she was friends with Jasper, the jealousy and slight resentment was shining brightly in her eyes. Thankfully it didn't last long when Mike, Jessica's current crush, started speaking. Mike was a nice boy, a little too enthusiastic and friendly but his intentions were good. He was the one to show Emily around on her first day. The rest of lunch passed slowly. Looking at her watch Emily started to pack her bag when she saw it was coming to an end - Angela following suit.

"We'll see you guys later." Angela stated, grabbing her tray. "We're going to head to class." Outside in the halls the two girls made their way to their next class, briefly hugging before heading into two separate rooms. Emily sighed as she glanced around the room. She didn't really speak to anyone in her year, apart from Jasper and a girl named Beth but that hadn't gone as far as being friends outside of school. Plus they only had one class together - Biology.

Soon enough it was time for her final period - History. Smiling she packed her bag, almost skipping towards her last class. Jasper was already inside, sat at his usual desk at the back of the classroom. Making her way towards him she sat down in what was now her usual placement, on his left. They barely had time to speak before the teacher came barging in and started to speak. Emily smiled when they were told they would be working in pairs for the next two weeks, and they could pick who to work with.

"Partners?" Jasper asked, turning to face her.

"Would love to!" The girl's excitement seemed to make the blond next to her smile wider. "What era do you want to do the presentation on?"

"There's none you want to work on?" Emily shook her head. "How about the Civil War then? How much do you know about that?"

"Not much." she admitted sheepishly.

"Well don't fret, I know plenty." Jasper mocked, his eyes bright.

"Well we better get a good grade then."

"Don't worry. I won't let you fail." The rest of the class was spent working on their projects, detailing what they were going to do and scheduling times for them to meet outside of school, agreeing to meet up at Emily's since it was more likely to be quieter. Packing their things when the bell went, as usual waiting for everyone else to file out first, before heading outside. They stopped next to her car, Emily ignoring the looks from his family as she was much too used to it by now. It didn't bother her as much but she was still curious. Rosalie, Jasper's twin, was the one she had worried about the most. The constant glares sent her way were unbearable, but over time they had all but vanished. Now the beautiful blonde was emotionless. Emily didn't know which one was worse.

"So, mine on Wednesday?" She asked, unlocking her car.

"Like planned." Jasper replied, his voice quiet like it usually was. Smiling the small girl reached up to hug him goodbye, once again ignoring his body as it tensed, as she did every day. Smiling once more she slipped into the black vehicle as Jasper spun around to head towards the silver Volvo where his siblings were waiting on him.

* * *

The house was silent when Emily arrived home. The only one that came to greet her was the black cat, purring as he rubbed his face against her leg. Bending to pick him up the young girl jogged up the stairs as she made her way towards her room, dropping the animal on her bed where he immediately went to her pillows before curling up in a ball and falling asleep. Kicking off her shoes, shrugging off her jacket Emily grabbed her sketchbook and utensils which was usually charcoal. Hitting play, the sound of beautiful classical music reverberated around the room. Grabbing a spare pillow from the bed she settled down on the floor, finding a new page to start her piece.

Today was of the woods. She loved the woods. There was something beautiful, mysterious and enchanting about the woods. It held so many secrets, just like the depth of the ocean. Trees were also a beautiful thing. The secrets they must know, being as old as they are - one of the oldest living things on the planet. God, if trees could talk like the Ents from Lord of the Rings. What a world that would be. And the secrets seemed to increase the darker the sky got and the nocturnal animals came alive.

Emily's hand moved swiftly over the page, her hand slightly stained black by the time she was finished. Smiling she dusted it off, placing it on her bed just as her stomach grumbled. Groaning she exited the room, only to find her sketch gone by the time she came back.

* * *

**Hi, so this is my first Jasper Hale and Twilight Fanfic. I hope you like it. I'm going to try and keep this realistic, not they fall for each other straight away. I want it to be gradual. **

**I will be doing all 4 books, though there will a difference for New Moon that I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Let my know what you think, Chapters may be longer than this I just wanted to know if I should go ahead with this story or not and if you guys like it I may end up posting Covers, picture shots, outfits etc. on my instagram! So if you like it you should follow me on there: **kalajlbrown

**Also if this story gets carried on feel free to tell me anything you want to see happen. I will take it into account.**

**RR **


End file.
